Love hurts
by Nerisella
Summary: Xiaoyu is heartbroken... Jin loves Julia... what he doesn't know is that she is the mystery girl he has been sharing his feelings with. Chapter15 up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N ) Hey everyone! Here's my first fiction! Hope all of you like it! Please let me know if any changes are required! **

**_Love hurts.._**

Chapter 1- My feelings...

"Love….. what is it? Is it that feeling you get when you're with your parents , or is it that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you have your first crush, or …. even when you think you've finally found your true soul mate? I thought I had found love …. but I guess I was wrong….. perhaps … it was just a normal school crush….. or was it ? Love knows no bounds…. It pulls you deep down into the depths of truth or lies , or scandal, it also allows you to explore your lovers heart, understand his feelings….. it hurts…especially when you **think **you've finally found the man or your dreams… but turns out… he loves someone else…

I don't know….. was it because of my hyper behavior?... but that was when I was young , naïve…. not exposed to the outside world…. heh…..I still remember when I stepped into the grand Mishima Manor. Wow….. nothing compared to those mansions the American filmstars had.

The crystal chandeliers , glasses , the silver ware…. my eyes took in absolutely everything……. including Heihachi's handsome grandson Jin Kazama….. gosh… I really thought it must have been love at first sight… but no.. it was just a normal school crush…sighIt was my fault... I should have confessed my love for him then and there it self. I never did understand though how a guy of his age could be so sullen , so quiet , as though a spirit of depression had come over him. I somehow managed to penetrate his cold heart...Eventually, we became the best of friends... and later... I introduced him to the beautiful Julia Chang , a native American. I felt so left out...actually .. to tell the truth ... almost ... **jealous.**

It was like any normal day.. but I was here in China spending my summer holidays at home , sometimes practicing my Hakke sho and hika ken based Chinese Martial Arts. Oh yes… forgot to tell you.. my names Ling Xiaoyu… but you must of guessed it by now..

Surprising though…. One would really laugh if I were to reveal that ….. well… we had actually met before … no … not in past lives ….. but well , do you really want to know? Yeah guess so…..

It was like any normal day.. but I was here in China spending my summer holidays at home , sometimes practicing my Hakke sho and hika ken based Chinese Martial Arts. Oh yes… forgot to tell you.. my names Ling Xiaoyu… but you must of guessed it by now..

I had just logged in to the Zaibatsu chatroom , hoping to make some friends before I left for Japan….If there's one thing I hat.. its not having anyone to talk to.. yeah okay... I guess I was also a little curious about how these tournaments started.These tournaments however seemed just like a petty plan for power, fame, vast technology judging the Zaibatsu's was the best .. and most of all money.My plan to join the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 was set. I badly wanted to fulfill my dream of building my very own theme park and call it ' XIAOYU LAND '.Little did I know someone would be stepping into my life and totally change it for me. Would you really like to know ? Still? Okay…..

Prepare to step into the life...

Of yours truly ….

_**Ling Xiaoyu**_…….


	2. Chapter 2A topsy turvy day

**(A/N) Hey 2nd chapters up!Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this one too!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiao jin or any other tekken characters. They all belong to Namco.**

Chapter 2 –A topsy turvy day…

" Guess you still wanna know.. huh? Well, my plan to join the King of Iron Fist 3 was put into action. I decided to request Heihachi to let me join. However when I reached the cruise liner , 'his' people, the crew,weren't so happy with my plan to borrow a few bucks to build the biggest amusment park , the world has ever known , so... what does every martial artist do when they have trouble? Why.. beat up the enemy to a pulpof course! Heihachi arrived just in time to witness this spectacular scene , a 16- year old able to beat up at a 40 men?

So, it turns out he recognises my 'talent' and decides tolet me join. The first few days of school went well , though I wasn't too ecstatic about joining. Anyway, I did have someone to talk to aside Panda &Miharu... no.. not Jin... me and him weren't exactly too friendly at the time... but I had made a friend online...His sign-in-name was '(6) Devil's pawn666' his sign -in-name seemed little weird to me>after 5 hours of trying to find the perfectpen pal I had succeeded...little did I know it was someone I knew...sigh

I still remember that same day when I met him... Jin... boy was I ever mad at him a few days after that for his display of arrogance.I actually wish, though that he was here now with me...

****

**_Xiaoyu's memory… September 15th 2000_**

"Come on Panda! We're gonna be late! Omigosh! The limo's getting ready to leave!" Xiao hollered at the top of her voice. Not bothering about her breakfast, Xiao sprinted across the vast garden at top speed "Almost there…. Hey wait! Wait! Don't -puff -leave pant- without ME!" However, she was running at such top speed she didn't notice that small, smooth pebble lying on the ground….. and finally ended up tripping over ….. and falling flat on her face…… right in front of her dream boy... Jin.

She quickly picked herself up and brushed off the mud that was on her once clean shirt, and redid her pigtails which were quite lopsided and mangled. " Uh... I …. Uh… thought the limo was leaving…. uh…guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed… huh?" She spoke in such a soft voice that only the people next to her would have heard.

Jin however didn't seem amused, "Well, you thought wrong… Miss Ling…this isn't your average school bus where you expect the driver to wait if you're a little late….. so next time make sure you're a little early?"

Hmpff! At least the school buses waited in China!>thought Xiao.

"But….but….THAT STUPID ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" she said, infuriated with the clock and Jin especially…. God… who does he think he is? My freakin' grandpa! At this she shuddered…. a day alone with her grandpa was enough to make her go wild, "always with punctuality, and neatness "she muttered mockingly.

" Well then…. I suggest you get a new clock , my grandfather has enough money to even feed a family like yours for a millennium … now get in! … we're already ten minutes late for school!" Jin said rather harshly and quickly muttered something under his breath which sounded like _Girls…_ and shook his head.

Xiao tried to retaliate… but no words came out… she was just glued to the spot. The sight of the handsome creature in front of her, with his slick, raven hair , soft brown eyes , and oh …. ever so luscious lips… " Huh? Oh yeah! Coming!" she was suddenly brought out of the trance by Jin's strong, manly voice calling for her from inside the car. " And your Panda will be riding along with Kuma. I hope he doesn't catch any fleas though…." Jin said arrogantly.

"Why you….. son of a ……whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hey slow done buddy!" said Xiao exasperated not only with Jin , but also with the crazed person in the drivers seat who was going over a 100km. Funny... he doesn't seem bothered... > WHOAAAAAAA!

_**Later at Mishima High…..**_

" Thank god we have a free period! Chemistry is enough for me to die of boredom!" said Xiao.

" Omigosh! You actually spoke to him! My God!… you lucky bitch, said Miharu, her best friend , excitedly. " Hey I am not a BITCH! And anyway whats so great about him? He insulted my Panda!" said Xiao who was very sensitive by nature.

" Sorry! Gotta watch this potty mouth of mine! Anyway ask any girl in the whole school if they've ever spoken to him, or actually gotten anything out of his mouth. Talk about being moody!" said Miharu.

" Humph ! If ya ask me all he needs is a good kick in the…." But she wasn't able to complete her sentence… Miharu was pointing to someone behind her… " A good kick in the what, Miss Ling?" said a voice. " I know that voice…. Could it be …. Nah…" she gulped down hard and turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was…. unfortunately for her… Jin.

Before she could apologize, Jin had already left the both of them stunned… he seemed to be snickering to himself. " Jin! Wait! I meant a good kick in the … uh… the.. awww.. who am I kidding… I can't think of anything!" said Xiao. "Oh come on Xiao….a guy like him doesn't take any 'sorry's', ' thanks' or 'please' Ya might even have hope of growing taller for that matter, but who cares! I finally heard his voice! Ohhh the girls are gonna be soooooo jealous!", said Miharu.

" Yes, he will! He's like any other rich kid…. arrogant, selfish, with love for nothing but money! Heihachi is much better than him!" debated Xiao " Y-You mean you weren't joking when you said you actually live with him? Double Omigosh!" said Miharu excitedly once again. " Miharu! You're making such a big scene! Nuthin' here people! Keep movin'!"

" Sheesh! What a day! Couldn't get any better than this!" said an exasperated Xiao.


	3. A new friend

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the reviews! specially minte!Yeah.. i'll try ta inprove a lill'on those paras...cause it causes eye strain! Well... enjoy! Oh.. and while your at it .. check out my other Xiaoyin story.. Fault. **

Chapter 3 - My new friend….

"Yes, he will! He's like any other rich kid…. arrogant, selfish, with love for nothing but money! Heihachi is much better than him!" debated Xiao "Y-You mean you weren't joking when you said you actually live with him? Double Omigosh!" said Miharu excitedly once again. "Miharu! You're making such a big scene! Nuthin' here people! Keep movin'!"

"Sheesh! What a day! Couldn't get any better than this!" said an exasperated Xiao.

"Ah yes… that same 'ol day…… -giggle- I'll never forget it …… Oh yes, I already did mention about this mystery friend of mine, didn't I? Funny how just one visit to a simple chat room changes everything..."

_**Later at the the Mishima Manor…. (Continuation of Xiao's memory)**_

"Okay… I better surf the net for some info on that book review..." said Xiao. "Ugh! I hate Literature! And I hate Shakespeare's stories! Why do we have to write that book review! Hmfp! And 'Mr. Know-it-all' won't even help me…. And anyway... why the heck does he spend so much time enclosed in that bedroom of his? Let alone working out by himself in the dojo…ahhhh forget it… better get to work on that review" she said as the finale for her rapid complaining.

"Hmmm… wonder if my lil' friend is online… ah yes… gotcha! Good! I need ta loosen up a bit! Two whole hours of work! Sheesh!" she said while stretching a little bit. "Lemme just put the radio on… I need music! I love Paula Cole's song 'I don't wanna wait .'

_**The conversation…**_

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says: (Oh yeah! That's my sign-in-name!)**

**Hey there! Sup? **

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**Hmmm… nm **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**So… how waz ur day? **

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**Was okay… urs?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Oh… had a topsy turvy day… u don wanna hear bout it….**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**so... y r v chatin' again? Didn't I tell u 2 leave me alone? **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**oh come on then… y r u online den? If ur so mysterious… y r u trying to expose ur identity? Anyway... I like mysterious peepz… :D**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**If u must know… my gramps wanted me 2 work on my people skills…This alone is punishment…. I hate socializing with people… (6)!**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Ur goth:D**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**N-no ! Did I say I was? I just don like people a lot…**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Den y're u chattin wid me? I'm a person…**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**Well…. U seemed lil' different from D others…. Must u be so annoying?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Well…. If u didn't want 2 chat wid me… u cud hav jus said so…**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**Wait... wait…. K... I'm sorry… it's just… my day wasn't so ok…. I had a rough day….**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**I understand… but is der something else bothering u… u seem very... I dunno… very disturbed…**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**Nah… I'm fine…**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**U know… if u have a prob u shud always go 2 ur mom…. I alwayz do dat... it helps… mom's r jus right 4 da job….**

**5 minutes pause….**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Yo! Ya still wid me? **

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**I don't have a mother…. **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Oh… I'm so sorry…. I didn't know….so... how did … she...**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

…**.die?... Long story… u wouldn't wanna know anyway….**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**No! Wait! I do….mayB I cud help…come on! we known each other for weeks! I told u my story... now its ur turn!**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says: **

**Well... u know the tournament u said u'd be participating in? Well… my mom met my dad there…. And a bond formed between the two of them…unfortunately I guess... my father didn't love her enough... he used her... and ran away... deserting her and leaving her alone to raise me… and then after 15 years… all that happiness was crushed... when something or someone killed her… but I have some information that the thing .. will b participating….**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Wait …. When you mean thing… do u mean sometin like a monster? Hey! Hey! Wait! Don… go offline………. Crap!**

"Well that was really weird…… but how sad… to have to live alone … with no mother or father... I know I'd go straight to a mental asylum if I didn't have parents…but this guy... hmmm he hasn't told me his name… but wait … didn't Grandpa tell me a story similar to that? What was the lady's name again? J-J-j Jennifer? No… Judy? No ….. hmmmm oh... what am I getting so worked up for? I need a snack!" saying this she went down to the kitchen and tried to forget about the rather far' fetched ordeal that just took place…..

_**Meanwhile elsewhere in Jin's room…**_

"Thank you, Queen of Iron Fist…… you really helped me … a lot. I only wish we knew each other…if only you knew…", and with that, he left his room, and headed off to the dojo where his fate lied in the hands of his grandfather……

**(A/N) I was bored with that old story of Tekken3.. ya know they meetin person and makefriends an' stuff? I thought why not bring a lill' dash of chattin' here an' there... to make it more romantic.. I mean they don't know each other but they enjoy each other 's company on the net... get it? A lill' bit of mystery , ya know!Well.. for those of you who have seen the movie.. Cinderella Story.. you'd know! Hope u liked it anywayz! R & R!**


	4. We're friends!

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Fourth chapter's up! Once again, my thanks go out to all of you who gave me those reviews! -sniff !- -Hey, I got somethin' in muh eye!- Anywayz, xj master, they don't know each other so well, what I did here was to change the whole story a lill' bit, like i said, i was tired of the same ol' storybut don't worry! It'll be Xiao who comes to the realization that Jin is(6) Devil's pawn666. I'd love ta give ya'll a lill' overview of what i'm writin' but that would spoil the fun...anywayz enjoy this one... they're finally friends...**

Chapter 4- We're friends!

"So… I finally got to have a decent chat with that 'mystery person'. Since that day it seemed nothing could separate us, Jin on the other hand wasn't so moody as ever, hmmmm didn't suspect anything though about his identity... oh! How could I have been so foolish!… I still remember that day when Heihachi asked us to spar together… The Mishima style of karate is truly something to marvel at. It combines a series of strong, swift punches... the only thing that kept me alive on that day was my agility…"

**_Xiaoyu's memory… September 17th 2000_**

"Whew! Good thing today's a holiday, isn't it, Panda?" asked Xiao. She and Panda were taking a peaceful stroll into the garden. "Grrrrr…." Panda growled in approval. "Hmmm…maybe we should go practice, huh? The tournament's just a few days away…Oooh! I can't wait! I'm gonna kick ass!"

"Ah! Xiaoyu! Good morning! Surprising to see you so early in the morning, judging on how you struggle to get up on school days…" it was Heihachi's voice.

Xiaoyu felt a deep crimson blush creep on to her face as he said this. "Well… heh, my alarm was broken and…" she was cutoff.

"Yes, yes, Jin told me about that… I should sue that company…" he said.

"No! No! Don't do that! Actually, I just wanted to ask you where the dojo is…" she quickly changed the topic.

"What a coincidence! I was going to check up on that grandson of mine… come along then…"

The dojo was in a very secluded place, surrounded by greenery, nothing could be heard except the sound of birds happily twittering. Xiao was in awe as she just stood and took in everything. "Ah yes… Jin prefers it this way. Has always been a nature lover since he was a child…" came Heihachi's booming voice. "Here we are!" saying this he opened the dojo door and led Xiao inside.

--- Hmmm... where've I heard that before?--- thought Xiao.

There he was, in the very middle of the dojo sweating profusely due to the hardcore training he had been doing. Shirtless, with only a pant with a red flame outlined with gold crept up onto one of his legs.

"Wow…"said Xiao. "Panda why don't you wait outside? Ok?"

"What was that Xiaoyu? Anyway… Jin, I'd like to introduce you to your new sparring partner… Xiaoyu! Come on then! Let's begin shall we?" said Heihachi.

Jin immediately ceased punching the poor, distorted Mokujin and held his head up to face his opponent.

"Uh… Heihachi… don't you think we should spar by ourselves?" asked Xiao her voice a little shaky.

"Nonsense! I want to see how much you both have improved!" boomed Heihachi.

Xiao timidly walked up in front "Okay…focus Xiao… focus… remember all those training sessions with Grandpa Wang. Ok… I can beat him…"

She stood in her stance, awaiting anything, and so did he. Jin immediately rushed at her but she did her Front Layout and jumped clean out of his way and tried to tackle him. Using her 'Crank up' move, she caught his leg and swung him over causing him to land on his back. Jin wasn't fazed however; he caught her by surprise by landing a deadly blow to her stomach. "Ooof!"she said. The pain was so intense like being pricked by a million needles. The strength of the move was so unnatural, it sent her rolling a few feet away and for a few seconds she lay there.

Her stance was a bit shaky now, this time she executed her Fortune cookie movie, but Jin saw it coming and blocked it including the deadly Storming Flower move which came at the end. So he decided to do a little combo of his own. Thus, he executed his laser cannon move. Xiao managed to block the first two and she finally cart wheeled out of the way. She moved into her Phoenix Stance and did her double palm move. She was now exhausted… and she knew Jin could see it too. So he rushed at her and tackled her to the ground, pinning her to the ground. "Do you forfeit?" came Jin's voice.

Xiao was too dazed for anything so simply nodded.

"Excellent! A fine display of true martial arts! Now… go get your self's cleaned up, Jin, please assist Xiaoyu." Said a pleased Heihachi, and then he left the dojo leaving the both of them alone.

Meanwhile Xiao really did have a bit if difficulty getting up, thankfully Jin was there to help her up. "Are you okay? Sorry I had to rough you up back there…" said Jin his eyesand voicefull of concern.

"N-no…it's okay… I'm just a bit woozy from what happened" said Xiao, a blush slowly creeping onto her face at how close their lips were from contact. "But didja have ta punch so hard? What was that move anyway?"

"Oh, that was my Demon slayer move" said Jin.

"Wow! In that case you should be on Buffy the vampire slayer shows then!" she said laughing at what she said.

"Maybe… but for now we need to tend to that nasty bruise, over there. Come on… I'll help you up." His voice was very gentle now, not the cold one Xiao had heard two days ago.

"Thanks… you seem a little nicer today, not like the other day…" she said.

"Sorry about that too. Guess I was in a bad mood. Truce?"

"Hmmmm…… I dunno…" she said giggling.

"Oh come on…" said Jin a little annoyed at her childish behavior, but then again, it suited her, along with those cute pig tails.

"Ok! Truce!" she said happily. "Now come on! We better get back to the house or Heihachi will throw a fit if we aren't there!"

**(A/N) So... whatcha think? Please review! I need reviews! I hope this chapter was good...**


	5. Angels in disguise

**(A/N) Fifth chapters up! One more thing... I may add a lot o' songs in my fictions... cause' I feel they like totally complete the fiction, ya know? Give a kinda feeling of pleasure,sadness, or maybe anger... Well, here's Angels in Disguise...**

Chapter 5 –Angels in disguise…

"If there's one thing I know, it's never to leave a class room or library when the whole school is totally deserted, you could get killed ya know! In my case I guess it was a test of friendship…that day was **not** my day… Still don't get what I mean huh? Yeah I thought so…… thank god some one was there to save me…"

**_Xiaoyu's memory… September 19th 2000_**

"Omigosh! Omigosh! You actually got to see him naked?" said an excited Miharu.

"Miharu! No! Why do I even resort to telling you these things! We – were – just – SPARRING!" she shouted, without even realizing that by now, all the other girls in the corridor were just about as inquisitive to hear the whole story.

"Okay, kay, sheesh! Touchy! But—" she was cutoff by Xiao yelling even more.

"But nothing! Don't tell me that him wearing only pants is still half naked! Well it is… but... but… can we FORGET we ever had this conversation!" she yelled.

"Okay, Okay, I have Physics now, so gotta rush! Bye! Oh yeah! I can't meet ya later! Sorry!" she shouted.

"Great, I have a free period now, what to do, what to do? Humph! I bet Miharu must be meeting that boyfriend of hers after school, what's his name again? Uh… oh yeah! Hwoarang!"

"You talkin' bout' me babe? Ya know half da galz in school can't seem ta get enough o' me!" Oh no… she knew that cocky, self centered voice. Great, it was…… Hwoarang.

"Uh... no… actually… Miharu was just talking about you, and I was kinda trying to remember your name… ya know? I mean Hw-oa- ra-ng? Uh... never mind… I gotta go to the library! Bye!" She was such a bad liar…………

_**Library… 12:30…**_

"What am I doing here, again? Oh yeah, trying to avoid Hwoarang…"she muttered under her breath. Not that she wanted to avoid him, anyway, his fiery attitude, flaming red hair, that was obviously dyed but looked great on him anyway, and his muscular body… well… nothing compared to Jin's anyway… but once you started talking to him, oh boy… it would mainly be about himself, how his hair never loses its illustrious shine, how he keeps fit… not that he was a bad guy anyway…

--- Hmmm… no one to talk to…except… bookworm, Julia Chang--- she thought. --- Oh well, tis' better than being alone…---

"Hey Julia!" she shouted, once again retreating to her hyper behavior.

"Oh, uh… hello…"she said.

"So, what are you doing?" Xiao asked.

"Oh, we have a Chemistry test tomorrow… weren't you paying attention?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh gosh! Oh no! I didn't understand a single thing from today's lecture! Wouldja mind teaching me? I mean, judging you're an A+ student an' all…" she said hastily.

And so… the next 45 minutes were spent on tutoring Xiao, ---Hmmm… she's not at all bad, she's really a fun, cool person to be with…she's really pretty if you look closely… and she has so much patience with me…--- Xiao thought.

She was right though, Julia really looked pretty, her shoulder length natural brown hair that was in two plaits, her rosy complexion, and those chocolate brown eyes, that any girl would envy.

"Xiao, Xiao, are you paying attention? These equations need to be learnt by heart, and don't forget to read the text book thoroughly, okay? Miss Sakura likes-"she was cutoff.

"Likes a student who is well-dressed, well- prepared, blah, blah, thanks sooooo much Jules for your help… oh wait, I never did actually ask you why you're joining the tournament…"she said.

"Actually, Xiao, I prefer not talking about it. You should never trust a Mishima, is all I say, they're ruthless, all they love is power and making other people's lives miserable. Excuse me." Saying that she ran off, god knows where, but maybe to the girl's washroom…

--- She was crying, I know it. But, why? Maybe Heihachi may know… nah, he would never disclose such information… but I have to help her… she helped me… maybe, I'll talk to her tomorrow, during recess--- she thought while walking away.

"Miss Ling, it's time to leave the library" came the librarian's voice.

"Yeah, okay. Oh wait! I left something back there! I'll be back in flash!" she said.

"Ah, thank goodness I found you! My chemistry book! I'd definitely flunk if I didn't have you! Hey wait, what's that?" she asked. Yes, her eyes had seen something underneath the chair, it was something like a medallion. It looked very ancient, with very beautiful designs on it, and wait… there was something that looked like a monster on it, along with some ancient writings on the back.

"Hmmm… maybe its Julia's… I mean, she was sitting right there, where I found this medallion." Saying this she placed it around her neck for safe keeping.

_**Outside Mishima High School…**_

"Omigosh, the limo! I gotta catch up!" she said. However something, or someone was blocking her from doing so.

"Oh no…… it's Trevor and his gang… of all the time in the world!" she quietly muttered under her breath. "Okay, I'll just pass by slowly, and they'll never notice me… I hope…" she said.

Wrong. They did notice her, in fact they had been watching her every move. The worst was yet to come when Trevor and his scum bucket gang approached her.

"Hey toots! Wanna know how much fun it is ta hang aroun' wid us?" came his playboy voice.

"Actually no, I just wanted to know how this 'fun' never gets any of you guys expelled!" she yelled.

"Oh… so you do have brains… bubble head! I wouldn't care anyway, I mean guys, look at those legs…" he was cutoff, by a slap straight across the face from Xiaoyu. This was not actually a good thing to do… the next thing she felt was pain… one of his Trevor's guys had pushed her against the wall… the pain was excruciating as her head collided with the wall.

Slightly fazed, but it took more than a couple of guys, to knock out this girl, she quickly took her fighting stance which was a little wobbly.

"Oh… so now bubbly-poo wants a lill' fight, huh? Well, ya take on one of us, you take on the whole group…" came Trevor's voice.

"Enough babbling, I just hope the limo is still there by the time I'm done with these guys." she said.

Trevor first rushed at her, but she cart-wheeled out of the way, only to be faced by another one of his guys, they had all formed a circle around her, probably six of them… So, she did her Storming Flower move on the guy in front of her, sending him rolling a few feet away. The next guy tried to grab her, but she caught him by surprise and did her ruby throw which knocked the breath out of him. What she didn't notice was that Trevor had picked up a glass bottle from nearby… and was planning to use it……

Unfortunately Xiao was preoccupied with these jerks who kept coming at her… infuriated with one who had ripped her shirt open and was trying to make moves on her breast… she used her birds flock on him… then… pain… one of them had kicked her right in the stomach, in the same place where Jin had given her that bruise, trickles of blood were evident where he had kicked her so hard... "Ooof!" and then it was hell… for Trevor rushed at her in her present state and brought down the glass bottle straight on her head… Xiao let out an ear shattering scream… oh Panda, where was she when she needed her?

"Ughhh… I- I can't go on…" her eyes filled with tears, how could they let such boys into this school? So she lay there, taking whatever kicks they gave them, blood gushed out of the wound the bottle had given her, "H-h-help! P-please……" she said. No use, no one was around… She thought her end was near, but that was before Trevor had given an ear- piercing scream…someone was helping her! Only who was it? Then sounds of feet, running, their scrunching on the ground and a voice, "Xiaoyu! You're bleeding…"

Wait, she knew that voice, could it, no, but maybe… was it…… Jin? She opened her swollen eyes to reveal …… yes… it was him. His soft brown eyes gazing with worry into hers, "Jin…… t-t-t-thankkks…" she whispered. "Shhhh… I'm here now…" he said.

His voice was so comforting, that she couldn't help but give in, as he gently scooped her up in his arms… then everything went black……

"So there ya go… actually there were two angels here, Julia, who helped me with Chemistry, and Jin, who actually saved my life………………"

**(A/N) I really liked writing this chapter, my main motive was to make a chapter where they're friendship was tested,( even though it was small)and I guess, the test results were 100percent!Oh yeah, I also wanted to introduce Julia...Reviews, an' criticism... i'm waitin' for ya!**


	6. At least out loud

**(A/N) Hey! Chapter 6 is here! This is really romantic... lol... anywayz... enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – At least out loud…

_**Continuation of Xiaoyu's memory…**_

"Ughhh…… I've got such a bad headache……"she said. "Ooohhh… I need some nice soft music to calm my nerves…" saying this she turned on the radio. "Ahhh… they're playing Cheetah girls, I loooove their soundtracks… their songs rock… well in Disney movies anyway…" after she turned on the radio she retired to her warm, soft bed.

"You should really be resting, you know…" came a voice. It was Jin. He was standing in the doorway wearing his usual pants with the flame creeping up on one of his legs, his arms crossed.

"Boy does he look good……" she muttered, and then the music played……

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there,  
Done that,_

"Yeah, yeah, so you been training, huh? So…… what happened to me? I don't feel like thinking" she said, while pointing to her bandaged head.

Jin just smiled, and went over to sit beside her "Well, you kind of blacked out at the last minute…"

_Who'd yaw think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to yaw  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through yaw  
Girl yaw can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling', who you're thinking of _

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
Ooooooh ooooh oooh

"You picked a bad time to fight, you know…especially with Trevor and his 'gang'. They use nothing but brute force. You should be more careful next time…… good thing there were no serious injuries……"

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh _

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

"And…… Heihachi may get them expelled…" he was cutoff by Xiao saying, "No, please don't do that, tell him not to do anything, they didn't know what they were doing……" she said.

"What! But you could have been seriously hurt!" he debated. "Yeah, I know, but just think about their parents, how would they feel? And maybe……just maybe they learnt something…" she said calmly.

_Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love _

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

For a few moments they just looked into each others eyes…… nothing was said……just the music going on playing…

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love_

"What…… was it something I said?" she asked suspiciously. "Uh…no…… it's just… never mind…" he said quickly. "No, tell me……is something bothering you?" she asked. "Oh, it's just that… you remind me of someone……"he said quietly. "Who? Was that person someone dear to you?" she asked inquisitively. "Yeah……you have to get your rest now…" he said hastily.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love _

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love

Once again, they became quiet, just listening to the poetry of the words…that is until Jin started moving closer, their lips a few centimeters apart, and he was going to close the gap between them…he slowly bent his head at an angle ready to capture her lips, until Xiao hastily said, "You're not doing this so that I'll go easy on you at the tournament right?". He quickly pulled his head back and said, "Uh…… no… I have to ……uh …… go train…" "But you just got here………" too late, he was gone.

_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love _

Sha la la la la la...sigh

"Yeah…… at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love……………" she softly spoke while a crimson blush made its way across her face.

_Outside Xiao's door…_

"What's happening to me? Okay, pull yourself together, you were just about to kiss Xiaoyu… hmmmm……must've been spur of the moment……" Jin said quietly, a small grin crept onto his face………

**(A/N) So... didja like it? I'll bring the chattin' part back, too... just not now...so... tell me ... was it romantic enough for you guys? Pls... Gimme your reviews! It's really important that ya do!**


	7. The medallion Part1

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Here's the seventh chapter! Yeah Thee Slushee, it did hurt actually... you have no idea how many buckets i filled cause of my crying... so I don't think i'll ever do anything stupid like that! Okay this chapter is shorrrrrrrrrt! Don't worry, i'll make the next lill' longer... ENJOY!**

Chapter 7- The medallion Part1

"Ah……sheer bliss, to be able to kiss the person you love… but what happens when he falls for someone else? You feel as if you're gonna die… as if there's nothing more this world can offer you…the medallion also puzzled me a little... what could it mean?

**_Xiaoyu's memory… September 20th 2000_**

Xiao was fast asleep in her room, the curtains were closed except for a little gap that seemed to make it's way into the room and onto her porcelain face. She quickly got up though, because of the heat of the sun, stretched her arms and made her way to the bathroom.

"Ughhh……my head still hurts… damn… I'm never drinking from a Coke bottle again…" she mumbled while examining her face in the mirror.

"Oh no! I have to give Julia her necklace back! She must be so worried about it! I have to give it back… well guess I'm not going to school in this condition, so… Jin'll give it to her!" saying this she made her way to his room, forgetting she was still in her PJs and her hair was no longer in its famous pig tails.

So, she made her way to Jin's room, "Wow…… is his room always this clean?" She began to make her way through his room, until she saw a picture on his study desk, in it was a young lady, probably in her twenties and a young boy by her side.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" came Jin's voice.

Xiao got a start and dropped the picture, "Jin! Do you always sneak up on people like that?" she asked.

"Do you always sneak into other people's room without their consent?" he retaliated.

"Oh… uh… sorry about that" and she carefully placed the picture on his desk. "Is that your mom?" she quizzed.

"Yeah. Actually, I wouldn't want to go into any conversation about her, please." He politely answered.

"Well, she really is beautiful, I now see where you got the idea for 'bangs' she said while pointing to Jin's bangs.

A small smile made its way across Jin's face, "Uh… Xiao, one more thing… about yesterday……look, I'm really sorry, I… I guess I was just trying to shut you up… get it?" he asked, though he knew it really wasn't the truth, he had felt something yesterday…

"Yeah, yeah… all forgiven, but couldja please give Julia this medallion? She seemed to have dropped it yesterday. So, please? There's no way Heihachi would let me go in this condition anyway…" she concluded.

"Alright, just so that you won't start crying all over my Persian rug" he said.

"Thankyou, thankyou! Sorry about the rug!" she said happily, and gave Jin a quick hug before leaving, leaving him stunned…

"Uh… you're welcome…"as he said this, a small blush made its way across his face…

Then he turned his attention to the medallion, its strange writings, the beautiful sculpture of it, but most of all, his attention was on the creature in the centre… "Ogre!"he said in disbelief, "I have to ask Julia a few questions……"

**(A/N) The next chapter may be in Julia's point of view... K... that's all folks ! ( for now anyway:D)**


	8. The medallion Part2

**(A/N) Eighth chapters up! Okay, I guess I should say this first... XIAOYIN fans.. do not fear because of what I wrote here! Yep. It's JinJulia time! Oh! My heart! My heart! (lol) Forgive me Xiao! But, I had to introduce their relationship sooner or later...**

Chapter 8- The medallion Part2

"I'm so sorry Xiao… I didn't know…so, you must've heard about her side of the story, huh? She was like a little sister to me… Well, I met Jin that day, but I don't know… I managed to explore his feelings and found a lot of anger, pain, and remorse…… go on… have a look…

**_Julia's memory… September 20th 2000_**

Julia began her normal monotonous morning; wake up, bathe, breakfast, school… " –sigh—Mother, I wish you were here… but don't worry, I will find you… even if it takes all the time in the world… She lifted her hand to her neck to feel the medallion her mother had given her, but no, surprisingly, it wasn't there…

"Oh no! That necklace has been in my family for so long…and now it's lost… I have to find it! I HAVE TO!" and with these last few words, she began hunting for it, but to no avail…

With tears in her eyes she set off to school "Okay, think… maybe I left it somewhere… maybe in my locker…" she said worriedly.

_**Mishima High School, 7:30…**_

"It's… It's not here!" she yelled.

"Whoa… girl, what's not here?" It was Christie Monteiro, one of Julia's best friends.

"My-m-my necklace…" she said, sobbing at the same time "Don't worry, it'll turn up, somewhere, in the most unlikely place…" she was cutoff.

"Julia Chang, right?" came a voice. It was Jin.

"Yes, please, I'm not in the right position to help you with any homework…"she said hastily, forgetting that Jin already was one of the top ten students…

"Looking for this?" he asked, handing her the medallion.

"Omigosh! Where did you find this? Thankyou!" she said, hugging him at the same time.

This action earned her death glares from every girl around her, and achieving a nudge from Christie " See? Didn't I tell you? It turned up in Jin's hand!" she whispered.

"Actually, no, Xiao was the one who found it… she insisted I give it to you… I was also wondering if I could have a word with you? Or are you busy with your friend?" he asked, causing the Brazilian to blush hysterically.

"Uh, no… actually, she was helping me look for it… I don't think now would be a good time though, Christie and me..." she was cutoff.

"No, no, I'm good! I'll just check muh homework with Steve! Go on!" she said leaving the both of them.

"Good. Class can wait… let's go outside, shall we?" requested Jin.

"Okay…" she said. Suspicious of what may happen next, she pressed, "Your mother was Jun Kazama, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked, now interested in what she was going to say.

"Because my mom and yours were the best of friends… she always had something to give whenever she visited… really generous woman…" she looked up to look at Jin… his brown eyes, so soft, comforting… and now very glassy…

"You have your mother's eyes, you know. Anyone would envy them, take me for example" she said, determined to put a smile on his face.

It did work… a small smile on his face, now. "Thanks… but she's gone now… no one's there for me, anymore……" he said sadly.

"You're not alone…… your friends will always be there for you. Never doubt their friendship." she said.

"I don't have many, except…." He was cutoff.

"Yes, you do, if you don't have anyone to talk to… I'll always be there for you……" she said.

"Alright, but now, I was wondering if you could tell me about this medallion…" he asked

And so, the next few minutes were spent on explaining the ancient secret to Jin, its magical qualities, and about its purposes…

"I'm just so sorry that your mother never got to use it… she would've been safe at least…" she said.

"And what about your mother? How is she?" he asked.

"My mother went missing, I don't know… she came here to talk to your grandfather, about our land… and then… I don't know…… she never returned… She's the one who raised me, and I'm determined to find her…" and then she broke out into tears.

"Shhhh…… It's all right… It wasn't your fault…" saying this… he felt the gentle urge to place a kiss on top of her head, and he did so.

He surprised himself, and Julia herself, a blush crept across her face… " We better be getting to class now… give Xiao my thanks…" she said shyly.

"Jin…… don't forget that there are people who do love you…" she said before leaving.

What they didn't notice was that they weren't alone…… Miharu had been listening to their whole conversation… "What's gonna happen when I tell Xiao?" she said to her self.

Meanwhile Jin was left stunned at what he did, but a dreamy look crossed his face. Could he be falling for the beautiful native American?

**(A/N) Okay, the next one will be in Xiaoyu's POV. K? Reviews please... don't worry Xiaoyin fans, the story could change!**


	9. Who are you?

**(A/N) Okay! I hope you like this chapter! So... I decided to bring the chatting scene back... ya know for ol' times sake! Anywho... I've said it be4 an' i'll say it again.. enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Who are you?

"Miharu called me as soon as she saw, what she saw… not that it did bother me that much, but something my something churned at the sight of facing Julia again… Never mind was all my mind thought, anyway… take a look... this was before I found out about Jin and Julia… I was chatting with my friend…

**_Xiaoyu's memory… September 20th 2000_**

"Hmmm…he said he'd come online now at 12.30," said Xiao. She had just come from the dojo after two whole hours of training. "P.U! I stink! Bath time!" she squealed. After she came from the bathroom, she dried her self and put her hair into a clip, yes, not her famous pigtails… she decided to let it dry off.

"Hmmm… where are you? Ahh…… there you are!"

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Hey! How waz ur day?**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**Gr8!**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Ah…. So some1 did hav a gud day!**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**yup….**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**Hey QOIFT, have, hav u ever been in love?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**No… not really… well, may b a crush….**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**……**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Oh c'mon! I'm a gal! I know bout these situations …. But I know u r a guy… they get nervous when they fall in love, they don't know how to operate… --- laughs hysterically!—**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**Gud…. Cause if u were a guy, I'd kick ur but! **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Puuulease! **

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**Gud, I need points, can u fall in love at first sight?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**I think, u'd call dat a crush…. Lol**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**k, k, but wat if u both share ur feelings…. In depth…**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Hmmm…. Probably…. Y don't u listen 2 this quote? and maybe u might b convinced…**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**K…**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**It's a lill' something I kept 2 say to my lover…… if I were 2 ever fall in love…. ---sighs--- (lol) **

_**F**rom every human being there rises a light_

_That reaches straight to heaven, and when_

_Two souls that are destined to be together find_

_Each other, the streams of light flow together_

_And a single brighter light goes forth from that_

_United being…_

**And... don't u dare tell me it's too "cliché" **

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**I never knew u had such gud taste… an' no…it's not cliché **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Awwww…… thanx…**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**So… wen do we meet?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Meet! I don't think so…… **

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**y? we've been going on for so many weeks… don't u think... we ought to?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Lol…. Rite, but u haven't even told me ur name… hold on… do u by any chance happen to go to Mishima High school? **

"Please say yes, please!" she said.

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**yea…. U?**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Omigosh! Yes! Class 11A?**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**Hmmmm….. yeah…. **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**So, u must've heard bout' that dance they're holdin' rite?**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**wait…y don't v meet there…**

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**Since wen hav u been so romantic? Lol**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**okay, we'll meet in the middle of the dance floor… **

**Queen of Iron Fist Tournament says:**

**U haven't told me ur name silly!**

**(6) Devil's pawn666 says:**

**K, it's …**

"What? He went offline at the right moment… oh well, those teachers better decorate the place real good if they want to please Heihachi and jin!" she said.

The teachers had actually set up this dance for participants of the Iron Fist, but since there would be few; they decided to have it as a "goodluck" party from the whole class… The real reason they did was to impress Heihachi… in order to get a raise in their salary…ironic isn't it?

The tournament was closing in; it would be on Jin's birthday…

"Hamm…… I should really get him something for his birthday…"she said further adding "I do hope I get to meet this mystery guy though! Who could he be? Trevor? Yeck!No way! Steve? Hmmm... Hwoarang? no way! he wouldn't be romantic... Suko? No... Charlie? No... Jin? Nah... puhlease! He's too moody..." she said.

Well……… will she ever get to meet him?

" Until the dance... Queen of Iron Fist. I have to go..." said Jin quietly.

**(A/N) So watcha think? Yeah, I know... I did a naughty thing by not allowing her to know it was Jin... sorry... Reviews plz!**


	10. The dance Part1 Getting ready

**(A/N) Okay, 10th chapter's up! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys really gave me confidence! Okay, enjoy...**

Chapter 10 – The dance...Part 1- Getting ready...

"The next few days were like hell for me, as Jin and Julia's 'relationship' grew, mine weakened… yeah, we still used to be friends, but it wasn't like before… he spent more time with Julia. Wait, what was this I was feeling? Jealousy? But me and Julia were now the best of friends, I couldn't destroy it. If there's one thing that comes first for me…it's friendship…… Well, after Miharu called up, I totally blasted her for butting into other people's business…… she wasn't too happy……

So, I kept pining away, I was no longer the hyper, sensitive girl like I was before…… my hair? Must've been waiting to hear about that, huh? Yeah… it wasn't in its normal pig tails, no in a normal pony tail. I lost contact with my mystery friend…… and decided to concentrate more on my studies. I lost my friend Miharu, the person I thought I loved; I lost him to my friend… the only people who I could talk to were Panda, and my personal maid Clara. Boy, was she ever nice… she listened to my whole story when she heard me crying one day. Yeah, I know, it was immature of me……… alright, have a peek……

**_Xiaoyu's memory… October 15th 2000_**

_**Mishima High School 13: 15**_

"Oh, Xiaoyu! I'm so excited about tonight's dance! Jin offered to take me! Only thing, what should I wear? You gotta help me!" said an excited Julia.

"Uh… no Julia, sorry…… I have to study, and I gotta work on my fighting techniques…… So, I don't think I will be coming…"she said quietly.

"What? Why? It won't seem like a party without you Xiao!"she said sadly. ------ Boy, Julia sure was the one acting hyper these days…at least she's happy… she used to concentrate more on finding her mom, so uptight…----- she thought.

"Oh really? Do you want boring ol' me to come to the party, and make a fool of myself?"Xiao said sarcastically.

"What? No! I didn't mean it that way……" she said. Too late, she was already gone.

"What was that all about?" came Jin's voice, as he snaked his arm around Julia's waist. He was more relaxed these past few days, what with Julia, though he was a little mystified as to why his 'friend' wasn't coming online anymore…… -----I just hope you remember tonight----- he thought. He was also worried about Xiao, but took it in the sense she had decided to turn over a new leaf.

The ride in the car was as usual quiet, before it used to be filled with Xiaoyu's constant laughter, now, no more.

**_Mishima Manor 19:30… Xiaoyu's bedroom…_**

"Hmmm…… So x is20, y is 30… and …… what Panda?" she asked, her friend constantly nudging her and pointing to the invitation.

"No! I'm not going!" she shouted, then softening her voice, " Panda, I-I- can't ……" she stuttered.

"Yes, you are, and you WILL! "said a voice. It was Clara, her maid. "Clara! Mind your own bees wax!" she said angrily.

"Don't you raise that tone with me, young lady… you will go, or do you want me to pay a little visit to Master Kazama's room?" she retaliated. Though she knew it was wrong to keep such a secret from him, she had to…… at least for now.

"No! N-n-no, please don't do that! Any way… I don't have anything to wear… no shoes, my hair's a mess…and… and…" she was cutoff.

"And…that's all taken care of… mistress…" she was cutoff.

"How many times have I told you to call me Xiao?" Xiaoyu said.

"Alright, Xiao, everyone's already left by now, I suggest you get a move on, go on, into the bathroom with you!" she said with a bossy tone. "The only reason you're going… is to have a fun time, not bother about anyone else? Alright?" she asked.

"O-kay…, Xiao said, her spirits had been lifted, for now.

Moments later……

"Oh Miss Ling… I mean Xiao, don't pout! It makes you look like a goldfish!" said Clara, who was now curling her hair.

"How can you make someone so ugly, look as pretty as someone like Julia?" retaliated Xiao.

"I don't know about physical beauty… but the real beauty lies in a person's heart…… however, maybe for one night, I can make you look pretty; don't you want to find that mystery man?" she concluded.

"Of course! I forgot! Hmmm… maybe just for tonight… but I have to be home before 11pm…"she said.

"Oh Xiao, you can be home before midnight… honestly." She said

"What is this! I'm not Cinderella to be home before twelve…" xiao said.

"Put this dress on… come on Xiao, don't make a fuss…"she said exhausted with Xiaoyu's constant comments.

"Clara, look, I'm…I'm really sorry……for causing you all this trouble……"she said sadly.

"Oh, no problem……now put this on, it used to be mine, when I thought I'd found love……and no, you don't wanna go there."she said.

"Actually, all I was going to say was, it's beautiful…"Xiao said. It was a designer wedding dress, no sleeves; it accentuated her curves, even more. "Wait, we haven't finished! Put this lip gloss on" she said. Indeed, Xiaoyu's lips looked a lot fuller; her cheeks were no longer the pale, they had been accentuated with the pale pink blush Clara had put on. She really did look like a China rose now. She also had a perfect height now, because of the high heels she was wearing

"One more finishing touch, this mask…… to hide your identity, until he himself takes it off…" said Clara.

"Great, now you're making me look like Hilary Duff…… though, it does make me look mysterious…"Xiao quickly changed after seeing the glare she got from Clara, "Where'd you get it?" she quizzed**(a/n the mask is exactly like Hilary Duff's in Cinderella story!) **

"Oh, somewhere…… now hurry down stairs… it's all ready 8:30! The limo is waiting for you, and he'll be there at midnight to pick you up…"she was cutoff.

"No, Clara, as much as I'd like it to happen could you please tell him to wait for me throughout? Just so… I can come out at whatever time; he can even have a drink if he wants to." She said softly.

"Oh, Xiao, you really do look beautiful, --sniff—"said Clara, wiping away a tear.

"Well, I'm all set, mystery man…… here I come!" she whispered.

**(A/N) So, watcha think? Give me your reviews... oh, the website(if you wanna see the dress)maybe in the reviews section, that is if it comes! (gulp)**


	11. The dance Part2 The kiss

**(A/N) Hey guyz! Sorry, that website that I wanted to give to ya'll didn't come through! Aww... I would've loved to show ya'll... so don't even look at that review, k? Okay, I totally luuved writin' this chapter!This chapter's dedicated to all those who gave me the reviews...It's romantic...**

Chapter 11- The dance Part2- The kiss……

"So, Clara persuaded me to go…… and this was how it turned out…… I'll never forget that night……"

**_Xiaoyu's memory… October 15th 2000_**

The gym was really noisy, filled with a mixture of music, dancing, shouts from teenagers everywhere……

"Jin? Jin? Earth to Jin!" said an ecstatic Julia.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, confused. He thought that his mystery friend would be showing up… but no… she wasn't there… --- Could she have changed her mind?--- he thought.

"Jin, I'll just be with Christie, she wants to introduce me to someone. Or, do you want to come?"She shouted, the music was on a full blast, so she had to scream at the top of her voice.

"No! It's okay, I'll be right here!" he shouted, --- Why did I ever think of coming here? --- he thought. Then again, he wanted to please Julia…... and meet **her**...

Just then, someone entered, gasps escaped everyone's mouth, including Jin's. Someone, was it really someone? Or an angel? "Beautiful……" whispered Jin.

"Okay, you'll be fine, Xiao, just wait in the centre of the dance floor… he said he'd be there…"she muttered under her breath, avoiding the stares she got from everyone…

"Do you know you're exactly in the centre of the dance floor? came a voice. Xiao turned around to find……Hwoarang.

"Great, I knew this was too good to be true… Whoa!" Hwoarang had pulled her along to dance with him…avoiding all the jealous looks the other boys gave him… but he had spun her so hard… she was going to fall… but no… strong hands had caught her "Queen of Iron Fist?"asked Jin.

"Y-you're Devil's pawn? Jin Kazama!" she asked, she was in shock, --- How could I have been so dense?---

"The one and only…"he was cutoff.

"So, Kazama, now you try to steal my girl, huh? said Hwoarang.

"I thought I was your girl!" Wait, she knew that voice. It was Miharu. "So this**really**is her boyfriend…" said Xiao, who couldn't help but laugh at the way Hwoarang was trailing after her; head down, shoulders sagged. "Hmmm... She sure is giving him a hard time…or vice versa..." whispered Xiao, giggling at the same time.

"Why don't we go out into the compound? It's too noisy here…" he said.

She couldn't believe it. Jin was the person she had been chatting with this whole time? He was the one who had lost his mother? He would be fighting this monster? These thoughts flooded her mind. Then she remembered what Clara had told her, "You're only going to have a good time…" The words echoed in her mind.

"Jin, don't you know who I am?" asked Xiao, finally.

"Not yet, I don't…… so, aren't you going to tell me?" he asked. The compound was really beautiful, it had been decorated with so many flowers in every corner, it was really romantic. The moonlight shone through the compound illuminating everything, including Jin's handsome face; and Xiao couldn't help but gaze at him dreamily, his brown eyes, hair, his handsome features…… and she was lost in thought……

"You're so beautiful, how could I have not noticed you in school?"Jin suddenly asked.

Xiao blushed at what he said and then she replied, "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me…" she said.

"We're here…" he said.

The place was beautiful, filled with greenery, trees, flowers; even a lake…… the moonlight was being reflected off it, making it look even more beautiful. "Where are we?" she gasped.

"This is where I usually come to take my mind off things, it's quite close to the school, yet no one notices it…" he added with a grin.

"Because you've taken so much trouble to especially disguise it, huh?" she finished it for him, "But what about Julia?" she asked.

"How did you know about our relationship?" he asked suspiciously.

"What, you think you're the only one who's observant?" she retaliated.

"Okay, okay…" he said, "by the way... would you like to dance?" he asked.

"There's no music…" she said.

"There is now…"he finished for her. Indeed, the music did play, at the snap of Jin's fingers…

"How did you……" she was cutoff, by Jin putting his index finger on her lips. She furiously blushed at what he did.

"Shhhhh…" he said softly, snaking his arm around her waist, and taking her left hand in his right hand. "Listen to the music……" he whispered. She could do nothing but listen to him, his voice, so comforting …… her other hand stroking his hair…

A soft music was played, it echoed throughout the place, accentuating the place, "Everything's so perfect…"she said to herself.

They danced for god knows how long; in the melodious music, looking into each other's eyes, not losing contact at all, they were both lost deep in thought… for they were finally with each other……

Then Jin began to move closer, he bent his head, ready to capture her full lips with his, --- Oh God…… he's going to kiss me…--- she thought… something was telling her it was right, though the other side was saying to run, run far away from him…… "Wait……" she said, that was a mistake, it moved her lips against his…… they both shared a passionate kiss… it seemed so right… --- I really am like Cinderella now, Clara…--- she thought.

His lips moved down to her nape, kissing it furiously, like they were meant for each other… then, an image flashed in Xiaoyu's mind, Julia…… Tears welled up in her eyes, "What am I doing?" she said aloud. It broke the trance, "I- I- I'm sorry, I have to go…" she muttered hastily. --- Julia, oh what have I done?--- she thought.

That was it, her conscience told her run, run far away, and not to look back…… at all, so she did just that. "Wait! Will we meet again?" Jin shouted, trying to catch up with her, she was fast…

"No…… We can never meet again!" she yelled back. Her eyes full with tears, "This was so wrong……" she said to herself.

She decided to pick up the pace, trying to remember the way they had come, and yes! There was the gym, for they were now in the compound. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" he shouted.

"And it's better you don't…… for your sake, and Julia's" she said sadly.

She quickly pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring Jin's pleas to stop…… she almost tripped and fell too… however, luck was on her side. She quickly made it to the limo, "Charles! Drive! And fast!" she yelled.

The car revved to life, she quickly jumped into it, and then it drove away…… "Thank God he didn't recognize his own limo! Whew!" she said exasperated.

"Are you alright, Miss Ling?" came Charles' s worried voice. "Yes, just….j-just trying out my new high heels…… Charles, we have to get to the manor quick! Step on it!" she yelled.

"Shit!" Jin cursed. "What, was it something I said?" he asked himself. The limo had gotten away, yet there was something familiar about it…… nah, he was imagining things……

"I didn't even find out her name……" he said sadly.

"I'm in love with you Jin………… couldn't you even tell that without all the makeup and dresses? I guess, we can never be together……"she said softly.

_**But they can…… they just don't know it……**_

**(A/N) So, how waz it? Plz say it was romantic enough for ya'll! Reviews plz!**


	12. Heart aches and Overheard

**(A/N) Yo guyz! Hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 12 –Heart achesand...Over heard...

"And so, the tournament began at the conclusion of the party…… Heihachi began a gruesome routine for the both of us; however, he worked Jin more than me. I almost felt pity for the poor guy…… but hey… didn't he have good ol' Julia? So, two weeks after the tournament I was in one of the top five rankings…… this was how my match with Eddy Gordo turned out…… and turns out, that wasn't the only thing, I also found out about something else……

**_Xiaoyu's memory… October 29th 2000_**

There he was, the Capoera master Eddy Gordo waving his hand proudly, whileXiao jumped up and down, in order to relaxher tense muscles.They were both ready; and they were there too, Jin and Julia, Xiao, however,couldn't stand the sight of them…… so turnedherface away, her eyes about to get glassy as she saw Jin's encouraging face...when the announcer said in his robotic-like voice, "READY? FIGHT!"

_Seems like just yesterday  
_You_ were a part of me…  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Eddy Gordo rushed at Xiaoyu, hoping to use his deadly boomerang move, so she cart-wheeled out of the way, unfortunately not fast enough…… he had caught her in a tackle…he placed his feet around her neck, his hands on the ground, turned, and slammed her head first into the ground. "Owww!"she yelled in pain. "Come on Xiao!" yelled Julia.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes..._

"So, he wants to play tough huh?" she said to herself. She rushed at him, doing her Hydrangea move; just when he thought the sequence was over, she fooled him by executing her deadly Storming flower move,a perfect switch; to her Fortune Cookie move,sending him rolling a few feet away.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

She smiled in approval of what she had done, but Eddy was not to be fooled, he began walking around her, almost --- taunting me --- she thought. And then... Jin's face flashed before her, and she remembered all the sparring sessions they had had together, how much fun they had…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"WHAM!" She was slammed into the ground, the pain was excruciating, like a thousand bees had stung her…… she had been so lost in thought that Eddy had executed his lethal Fruit Picker move, it didn't matter anymore; she couldn't go on like this, for a few minutes she stayed like that, until the announcer began in his once again robotic voice, "Eddy Gordo…" before he could say wins the match… Xiao was up again…

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

"And ladies and gentlemen! She's up again!" came the announcer's surprised voice. But what was it that had stirred on the inside of Xiao's mind? It was as though an electric current had surged through her body, giving her strength, what was it? …… Fury…… that flame that burned on the inside of her soul…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes…_

Her stance was a little faulty as she staggered towards him, blood gushing out of her head, and nose… She lashed out at him, unleashing a ten hit combo, Eddy was stunned; no one had survived that Fruit Picker of his… how could she have done it? A series of punches and strong kicks were upon him… Tears welled up in her eyes…… why couldn't Jin see it? Her love for him…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes……_

Eddy was knocked out, she wasn't done, yet, no, she unleashed her Fire Dancer combo, kicking him high into the air; and then executed her bird's Flock while he was mid-way in the air, sending him sprawling across the arena. The whole crowd was shocked, yet they seemed to enjoy this kind of brutal behavior……… "THE WINNER IS LING XIAOYU!"

Xiao, her face emotionless, made her way to the announcer's podium, to withdraw her name from the tournament…… she couldn't take it anymore…… and once that was done… she'd leave the Mishima Manor…… go probably back home to China……

"I'm sorry Miss… you'll have to speak to Heihachi Mishima, himself…" he said, surprised that such a small girl could possess such skill.

"Alright, tend to Eddy Gordo's needs, though, he's made his way to the finals…" she said coldly.

Xiaoyu ignored the stares she got from everyone, instead made her way, ignoring all the shouts of praise she got……

_**Heihachi Mishima's Office….**_

Xiao made her way through the corridor, then suddenly stopped…… she had heard voices coming out of Heihachi's office… who was it?

"Are the Tekken force ready? Do you have the appropriate guns I asked for? My grandson can really put up a fight……" came Heihachi's voice.

"Yes, sir , the guns are ready, we will all assemble outside the temple once Master Kazama's match with Ogre is done, and………" came a voice.

"Shoot him……… shoot him mercilessly, I don't want him to escape!" Heihachi finished for him… and the both of them broke out into a mocking laughter……

Xiaoyu was stunned… how could he do such a thing? Though, he was capable of it…

"But sir, what do we do with Michelle?" asked the man.

"She will rot there itself in that temple until she hands me that medallion……" Heihachi said emotionlessly.

"Yes sir… I will leave now…… "came the man's voice.

"Omigosh! He' s coming out!" she squealed, though in a whisper…… she ran as quick as lightning, straight into the compound again, and pretended as though she had just arrived and was making her way to Heihachi's office.

--- Heihachi…… how could you do such a thing? To your own grandson? I have to warn him somehow…… but he won't listen to me… hmmm…… but what if that 'mystery girl' was to warn him? --- A smile made its way across Xiaoyu's face.

**(A/N) So, didja ya'll like it? I'm a big fan of Kelly Clarkson, so I decided to add one of her songs... wasn't it appropriate for this chapter though? Reviews plz! I need em' !**


	13. Goodbye

**(A/N) Hey everyone! WARNINGS: 1. It may cause heart ache to you Xiaoyin fans as it did me... 2. Don't stop reading my fiction, it will all be in Xiao's favour cause' I am a Xiaoyin fan! 3. I repeat! I'M NOT A JULIAJIN FAN! k... that's just about it... now ya'll see the real meaning of my title, "Love hurts" **

Chapter 13 – Goodbye…

**_Continuation of Xiaoyu's memory…. October 29th 2000_**

"Oh Miss Ling, stop fidgeting! Let me apply some antiseptic there!" came Clara's voice.

"Clara! Ouch! Don't…… ow! Hurry! I have to meet Heihachi soon!" she cried as the antiseptic came into contact with the now raw bruise on her head.

"That Eddy Gordo really kicked your butt, as you teenagers say……" said Clara, giggling at the same time, at what she had said.

"Yeah, yeah… just be careful next……… owwww!" she screamed.

"You'll definitely bring the roof down with that screaming, you know……" said Jin.

"What? I'm practicing for the Opera, haven't you heard? They're looking for new voices!" she said rather rudely, trying to combat Jin's sarcasm.

Clara giggled at what Xiao had just said. "I think I'll leave you two alone, now," she said slyly.

"Here, let me help you……" he said, once Clara had left the room.

"No, its okay… I can do it……" she said hastily, and in the process ended up knocking the bottle which was on the bedside down.

"I'll get it" they both chorused, ending up touching each others finger tips as they both reached out for the bottle.

"Uh…… ahem…" said Xiao clearing her voice, "Aren't you going to watch Julia's match?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I wanted to check up on you first." He said.

"So………how are things going on between you and Julia?" she quizzed.

"Oh!" the sound of her name sprung him back to life, "she's really great! I'm even thinking……" he stopped.

"Even thinking of what?" she asked innocently, not even the slightest bit certain of what he'd say next would bring her whole world crashing down…… "Of what Jin?" she repeated.

"Of marrying her……" he finished.

Xiaoyu's heart was in her throat, ---- No, Jin! How could you do this to me? ---- she said. Her eyes were once again glassy, so she turned her head away.

"Oh..." she said bluntly, "How…… nice……" she said. She couldn't take it anymore…… "Uh, Jin, if you don't mind… I'd like to get some rest now……" she said.

"But, wait…… he said grabbing her elbow, she shrugged it off, "I wanted to ask you… what happened back there, in the arena? I mean the match with Eddy? You seemed to have beaten him to a pulp, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked gently, placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me……" she said coldly.

"What?" he asked confused at her behavior…… Xiaoyu never acted like this before.

"Get out, I need to get my rest now……" she said coldly once again.

"But, why……" he pressed.

"Clara! Come in here… right NOW!" she yelled.

"Yes, Miss Ling?" said Clara's voice. She had been listening at the door and knew this was not a good sign.

" I need you to get me a new bottle of antiseptic please, and while you're at it, escort Mister Kazama to the arena to watch Miss Chang's match." She said coldly, not looking at Jin's face at all.

"Yes, Miss Ling" she said, taking Jin's hand in hers and leading him out of the room.

Once they were out of the room Jin asked, "Clara, would you happen to know what's wrong with Xiaoyu?"

"No, sir, if do find out anything I'll let you know, but for now…… she really needs her sleep. She may just be speaking out of tiredness……" she said, knowing better than to go against her little friend's wishes. ---- Oh my…… what will happen to that poor girl now? Her whole world has just come crashing down on her…………I have to tell him ---- she thought.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu had been silent the whole time…… only looking out of her window the whole time… no… this had to stop…… "I have to tell him… but then Julia will be hurt… no… I can't do that to my friend…… there's no purpose for me in this world…… with that she began rummaging through her cupboard…

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly ... _

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within...

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within...

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall………

There… she had found it… the pen knife her father had given her on her 14th birthday… she remembered asking her father when or where she would use it…… "I've finally found a use for it father…" she said softly, she felt the tip, it was still sharp……

Saying that, she lifted it to her heart, ready to plunge it right there…… tears still flowing freely………

"Goodbye Jin………" she said softly…

"**MISS LING STOP!**" yelled someone…………

"So, is Ling really dead now? Is Jin going to marry Julia?"

**(A/N) Don't worry, i'll save Ling! I know, sad... I'm horrible aren't I? I just watch too many soap opera's! Read the next chapter to find out what happens... will she live or die?**


	14. Saved by an Angel

**(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed all the other chapters, yeah I left the other one on a cliff hanger, well, I've said before, I am a Xiaoyin fan, so... Xiao ain't gonna die... Yay! Enjoy...**

Chapter 14 – Saved by an Angel……

**_Continuation of Xiaoyu's memory… October 29th 2000_**

"**MISS LING STOP!**" yelled Clara.

At the sound of her voice, Xiao dropped the pen knife, and broke down into tears. "I-I- I'm so miserable, Clara……" she sobbed.

"Shhh…… don't worry about anything…… it'll all be alright…" Clara gently said, bending down to comfort a distraught Xiaoyu. She cuddled her like a baby, making sure she had enough warmth, and most of all… enough love……

"Miss Li-, I mean Xiao, don't you EVER do that again!" she said. "I-I-I… I wanna ……g-g-go home!" she stammered, hiccupping at the same time.

"Yes, yes alright…… now… let me bandage those nasty cuts and bruises first……" said Clara.

"HE'S GOING TO MARRY HER CLARA!" she finally let it out.

"Yes, I know…… I heard…… and I'm sorry… but you now have to move on and forget about him……"said Clara comfortingly.

"I-I-I can't…… I love him too much……" Xiaoyu said.

"Xiao, darling, if you love him…… don't you think you ought to-"she was cutoff.

"Tell him that I love him? That's all just a dream, and I-I realize that now…… that's why I'm leaving… for good." She said, not crying anymore, further adding, "Clara don't you have a place, that I could stay in?" she asked.

"Xiao, let's not get too hasty……"Clara said worried.

"Yeah, and let m-m-me rot here, forever? I can't take it any more……" she finally said, adding "Please Clara, you know… a place to cool off? Please? Please Clara, I really need to get away…" she said.

"My sister does live in San Francisco……maybe we could go there……"Clara said.

"We?" Xiao asked curiously, her tears now dried up.

"Of course! I couldn't let you go by yourself! Goodness! I've been thinking of quitting this job anyway… "she was cutoff by Xiao hugging her.

"Oh thank you Clara! I need to get away from here!" she said happily.

"But… we can't take the private jet…… the pilot will probably tell them where we are, so… I vouch for the public airport…… you game? As you teenagers say…" she said.

Xiaoyu laughed, for the first time in weeks…… Clara had been there for her… she had helped her…… "But wait…… we can't leave yet……at least by next Saturday… I still have to do some things…" Xiao said, "I just can't leave Panda for instance… could I take her… please Clara?" she asked pleadingly.

"Hmmm… I don't know… we don't have enough money…" she was cutoff.

"Leave that to me……" she said happily.

"So there you have it, I would've killed myself… if it wasn't for Clara… I don't know… I would've been dead by now…"

**(A/N) Okay, look i'm sorry if it was short... the next chapter's gonna be my last... --sniff-- Reviews plz!**


	15. The letter

**(A/N) Well, this is the last chapter, when everything is revealed to Jin, don't worry though... read on, and read muh announcement... Enjoy... this chapter is for all o' those who gave me the reviews!**

Chapter 15 – The letter……

"One more week passed…… I was able to speak to Heihachi to withdraw my name… somehow he complied with my request…… Jin made his way to the finals… I had written my little letter to him warning him of Heihachi's evil intentions…… I think he did believe me… because from that day onwards, he gave Heihachi the cold shoulder, never listened to him, it seemed as though he had gotten free of Heihachi's grasp ever since he got that letter…… Right now I'm in the plane… off to San Francisco…… where my new life will begin…… I hope Jin got the other letter I had written to him, and my belated birthday gift to him… I pray that he wins the match…… --sigh—I think… it's for the best that I did this…"

_**Meanwhile… in Ogres Temple… **_

There…… were the once proud Ogre stood, the claimer of the souls of the greatest fighter's, was now, nothing but a carcass of the True Ogre that he had transformed into during the match, his lion head, his talons, his snake arm, lying lifeless, on the ground.

"I hope what you told me is true, my friend" Jin said, as usual, he was wearing his pants with the flame creeping up on one of his legs, sweating profusely, but no, he wasn't tired… just angry, with the person he had trusted…… that son of a bitch Heihachi……

Suddenly, a flash of bright light…and then gun shots "Jin jumped out of the way… and made his way to one of the statues nearby, hoping to hide there, until that bastard Heihachi would pass by……

"Sir! I think we got him!" shouted one of the men. There…… one, two, three, four, five… Heihachi… and someone covering them all…… "Hmmm… it won't do any good if I grab Heihachi… maybe I could catch him with fear…… "saying this, he stealthily grabbed the last fellow and gave him a blow to his stomach knocking him unconscious……

There was Heihachi… his back turned, confused at where his grandson could be…… when Jin grabbed him and held the gun to his temple. "And every one of you, guns down…… and get out of this temple……" he yelled, gun still pointed to Heihachi, after they had left he grabbed Heihachi by the scruff of his neck.

"Where's Michelle?" he growled in fury.

"Ughhhh…… w-who? I 've never heard of her…" he was cutoff by Jin ramming his head against his grandfathers.

"I'm telling you…… I've never heard of this bitch!" Heihachi said.

"Liar!" Jin had thrown him against the wall, though this was no ordinary wall, it was hollow, it immediately broke down and…… there…… there she was… the once strong Michelle, leader of her tribe…… now so weak… pale……

"Untie her!" Jin growled.

But Heihachi was knocked out…… Jin had thrown him against the wall so hard…… he just lay there; so Jin made his way over to Michelle, and untied her, and helped hold her up……

"Jin?" came a voice. It was Julia. "Mother! Oh mother! What has that bastard Heihachi done to you?" she wailed, "I- I'll kill him!" she said disbelief in her eyes at how weak her mother was now…

"J-j-julia……" said Michelle in a faint voice.

"Get her out of here!" yelled Jin. The temple was now rumbling… it was falling to bits…

"Jin! Where are you going?" she yelled back, for now she could see Jin running to get someone, "I'll be back! "he shouted.

_Moments later… outside the temple…_

"Oh Jin! Thank God you're all right!" she said hugging him and giving him a small peck on his lips.

"I just had to get this……" he said, referring to the limp body he had been dragging, Heihachi.

"The media will definitely want to know about this……" Jin said, as a smile crept onto his lips.

---- Thankyou my friend…… I just wish you had been here…---- thought Jin silently.

"Let's go…… to the Mishima Manor… "he said, " They'll tend to yours and your mother's needs…" he said.

_**Mishima Manor…. 23:45…**_

"The whole world by now knows of Heihachi's evil desires……" said Julia, for the police had just escorted Heihachi to the station for questioning and also earned a great many thanks from detective Lei Wulong.

"Jin, I don't know how to thank you enough…" she was cutoff.

"Then marry me…" he finished.

They were both silent for a few minutes, each of them looking into each others eyes, each of them desiring the other, until something snapped.

"Jin… are you…… are you sure about this?" she faltered.

"Yes! Aren't you? We can get straight to everything immediately, I can arrange everything…… it'll all be perfect…" he was cutoff.

"Jin, as much as I'd love to, I- I-I- I can't……" she said, her eyes now glassy, "I have to look after my mother…" she said.

"We can look after her together……" he said.

"No, Jin, you don't understand…… she has always loathed the Mishimas, all her life, ever since Heihachi tried to claim our land…… I don't wish go against her wishes…… and now I have to focus on reforesting our land…… though… I will always love you, you will always be in my heart……" she cleared her throat, "I'll be leaving for Arizona tomorrow…… Goodnight Jin…… I'm so sorry…… I'm sorry for everything……… for denying you the chance also of having another relationship with anyone else……" she concluded, and ran off…… her eyes filled with tears……

"Julia…… why……" he said softly…… his eyes now glassy……

He ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door in the process, and sitting on his bed…… tears pouring down his face profusely, "Ling…… I need to speak to you now……" he said, but his eye had caught a glint of something on his desk.

It was a letter, with his name on the front, written in cursive handwriting……… and was signed at the back "Love Ling" in the same cursive handwriting, in gold. Next to it was a package, wrapped neatly, and a birthday card near it. He cautiously opened the letter……

_To Jin, the only man I will ever truly love……_

_Yes, you must be wondering as to why I'm writing this letter to you…… I couldn't bear to face you…… the pain was too much…… Jin, do you remember the first time you met Queen of Iron Fist? It was on the 30th of August 5:45pm …… I know, and remember because I was online, at the same time, and guess what? I met you… the person whom I would be meeting in a few days…… little did I know you would change my life…… We hated each other in the beginning, but just see how a few days, could bring two totally different people together? _

_Remember this? _

_**From every human being there rises a light**_

_**That reaches straight to heaven, and when**_

_**Two souls that are destined to be together find**_

_**Each other, the streams of light flow together**_

_**And a single brighter light goes forth from that **_

**_United being…_**

_Yes, Jin, it was me…… I was "Queen of Iron Fist" but you must've figured it out by now…… and yes, I was the one who warned you of Heihachi's evil intentions. Ever since that day you saved me from Trevor and his gang, something stirred on the inside of me, first, it was just a crush… but it evolved into something else…. I don't know…… every time I saw you; my heart would do a somersault …. And then that crush evolved into something that I couldn't forgive my self for…… _

_Yes Jin, Love……… It was love that I felt towards you… I couldn't help it… Jealousy burned on the inside of me at seeing my one love with my best friend Julia…… From that day onwards I pined away, never to smile again…… I swore that I'd never hurt Julia's feelings because she had finally found you… the person who would help her out her misery; I hope you succeed in destroying that monster who killed your mother, and finding Julia's mother._

_And now you see why I was behaving rather awkwardly these past few days… I will always remember that night at the party where we shared that passionate kiss. Once again, it was me, it was Clara who had persuaded me to go…… she poor thing dealt with my constant complaining and tantrums… she dressed me up. Got me ready for the party…_

_I was on the verge of committing suicide myself if it wasn't for her, her courage. It was on that very day you had told me about you proposing to Julia…… I was distraught… I didn't know what to do… I felt taking my own life away would bring me peace……_

_I'm in the plane right now, to begin my new life… please don't contact my parents…… I don't want them to worry…… and don't come looking for me…… at all…… Just forget about me and begin your new life with the woman you love…… Julia Chang. _

_I almost forgot…… my wishes go to you, Be-lated Happy Birthday! Do open the gift… I got it at the last moment…_

_Once again… I love you, my dear Jin. _

_Sayonara, _

_Ling Xiaoyu._

"Oh Ling… I-I-I didn't know…… I was so blind… when real love was standing right in front of me…… I ignored you…… I'm…I'm so very sorry… I'm the cause of all your misery… "he said, tears streaming down his face.

He carefully opened the gift; in it was a locket, he opened it, and there he found a picture of him, his mother and…… no… it couldn't be… his fath- Kazuya… on the other side was a picture of Julia. "I will find you ling… no matter where you are… I will find you; I just hope you can forgive me for my folly." Another note fluttered down. Jin picked it up, it said "PS- Jin, I know you have this thing for your father, that hate…… but please forget that… I managed to merge both those pictures… the one Heihachi gave me of your dad, and the one you had. The other is for the woman you love: Julia."

"No, Ling, no more…… you're the one I love…… and I will find you……" saying that, he removed Julia's picture, and left it empty, "I'll put your picture in when I find you…… my love……" he said softly.

_**Back in the plane…**_

Xiaoyu was looking at a picture she had taken of Jin, her and Panda. "This really is for the best Jin…… but for now… I cannot see you… anymore..." she said sadly.

_**The **_

_**End…..**_

**_... For now…_**

**(A/N) Okay folks! Don't stop reading my stories just cause' it didn't turn exactly like ya'll thought it would... I wanted something to really relate to the title... so I had to give it a sad ending... Don't worry, I'm working on a sequel, and I might post it the first chapter maybeon Friday or Saturday... and that sequel... will definately be a Xiaoyin... I swear! **


End file.
